Zero Escape Eh? (A Virtue's Last Reward Story)
by IEvolution2330I
Summary: This is a Virtues last reward story, kidnapped on his birthday and thrown into a crazy place where puzzles are practically everywhere, ****** ******** AKA Grim must survive the Nonary game and escape, but in the end, does Grim really want to escape this place.Story about the sequel of 999, OC is involved. Rated M for strong language.
1. Prologue: Grim

**Zero Escape Eh?  
Prolouge: Kidnapped; 2012  
**_**This idea came to me whilst playing Zero escape: Virtues last Reward, I always wanted Sigma to remember everything that happened not just certain facts, It actually annoyed me slightly, so I decided to write a story based upon if a character, not assumingly Sigma could recall everything that happened in a different timeline. Anyway this is a new short-story, long one if people like it, so without further adue let's ago.  
**_**THIS IS A LINE WITH PUZZLES**

Today was the 27th of February, today was my birthday, and today was the day everything changed, well that was the date when I was taken, I don't know about now though... anyway, let me explain some other things first.

My name is ****** ******** but everyone calls me Grim, no idea why it just seem to stick I suppose. My age is 18, 19 years old if you count the fact that my 19 birthday is today. I'm British, 6ft, with black buzz saw style hair, I wore a white button-up shirt, un-tucked of course, army camo coloured jeans covered my legs and a pair of white trainers (sneakers if you're American).

My profession is quite surprising so I suggest you sit-down for this revelation, I'm a police interrogator, and not just any random interrogator, I mean the best police interrogator in the country, I could tell a suspect lying from a mile away I'm that good.

Now I know that some of you are calling BS right here, right now but I assure you this is true, I joined the police force and one day, a really defiant suspect was brought in and no-one in the entire building could tell if this suspect was lying... except me of course, let me go through what happened that day if you don't mind.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting at my desk, signing papers, making arrest warrants and other stuff when the DCI walked over to me; I looked up towards the aged man and smiled "sir, what can I do for ya?" I enquired, he just grinned as he would and gestured for me to follow, like any respectful subordinate, I followed after him at a brisk walk... old man could really move._

_After walking for about 2 minutes we arrived at the interrogation cells and the DCI gestured to me to go in, my jaw then knew how cold the floor was, because I spent a minute picking it back up, seemed that the DCI expected this because he chuckled and placing his hand upon my back, guided me in._

_**End flashback**_

Heh, you thought I'd tell you what happened during the interrogation, well I'll leave that to your imagination... I'd imagine you're pretty annoyed at me right now eh? Not to worry because I'm about to tell you something even more important, you see the only reason I'm writing this is because the other me can read it the next time I jump timelines.

Now in that one sentence I imagine I've confused some of you, not to worry, I'll sort that out proper quick, you see ever since I was a young kid I've been able to send my conscious back and forth through time but only as far as I've lived for, I also can't go back before I was born because I'd have no body to send to my conscious back to, there you get it now? If not think time-line jumping as a form of time-travel except you couldn't go before you were born or after you've died, that is literally it, that's as simple as I can explain it without using the Schrödinger's cat idea and that theory whilst correct, is a conjunctive mess of information in this form of context.

Anyway, enough of that allow me to go into detail about what I mentioned earlier, you see on my birthday, the 27th of February I was kidnapped by a guy in a gas-mask with white gas... I know, sucks don't it, on my birthday as well... heartless bastards. Anyway when I came to after the gas attack I wind up in a FUCKING ELEVATOR which I've still got to get myself out of. Whatever the reason I've still got to bamboozle out of this place because of two reasons, one I want to get out, reason two, an unconscious lady was lying face-down in front of me and I needed to get her help, and I think she's unconscious I haven't actually checked... I should probably check huh?

Reaching towards her I play my hand upon her neck and pray there's a pulse, when I receive none I lower my head in shame, why didn't I check here when I first got up... no moaning about it now I better time-line jump to before and perform CPR on her or something.

As I was about to pull my hand back to enter the state of Time-line jumping, three things stopped me, one the woman opened her eyes, two an image appeared on a tiny screen upon the elevator and three; I screamed like a little girl and jumped away.

The woman stood up and looked towards the screen with the image on it without even acknowledging me, I decided she was fine and looked at the screen as well and saw a...

"IS THAT A FUCKING RABBIT"

_End, that's the end of the prologue, let me know what you think, I really enjoyed writing this prologue and I hope you enjoy reading it that is if anyone reads this in the first place._ _Peace out homies IEvolution2330I signing off._ _Cya._


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Luna

**Zero Escape Eh?**

_For those who are slightly confused as to what Zero escape is, it's the sequel to 999._

**Chapter 1: Puzzle one, cakewalk**

I, throughout my young time upon planet Earth have seen many things, I had seen lunatics brought in to be questioned, I'd seen death, and I have even seen some suspects do the hokkie-pokkie with no pants on, but in all my life I had never seen something as weird as what I was seeing at this very moment.

At this very moment a previously dead woman had just stood up and looked towards a little screen upon the button case in the elevator and upon that little screen sat a rabbit... yea you heard me correctly, a rabbit, and that's not the strangest thing about this situation, no the strangest thing was the fact that the rabbit talked, a animal of low IQ just spoke to us.

Hang on I don't think you understand the severity of this anomaly, for starters A FUCKING RABBIT TALKED, second the woman seemed to have accepted this mystery as an everyday thing.

"... this is gonna' be fun, right Grimmy" asked a high pitched voice from the screen, and it took me a minute to realise that the rabbit was talking to me, my mind was so filled with so many thoughts my mouth opened by itself and the intellectual words that came out of my mouth were "wasat?".

Apparently Rodger the rabbit didn't like the fact I wasn't listening and frowned slightly, and then that high-pitched voice from the rabbit appeared again and grated against my ear-lobes "that's not very nice Grimmy, for that I'm not gonna' bunny up a hint, instead I will just say one thing, my name is Zero, oh and that this elevator will collapse in a few minutes unless you can escape, BYE" and the image of the rabbit disappeared leaving me very confused and angry.

Did I just get dissed by a bloody rabbit, no time for that now, have to get out of here, better look for an exit, I went about scouring the room I was in and although at first glance the room looks like an elevator, it wasn't, on one end was a massive machine hooked up to the wall with a screen upon it.

There were handle-bars upon the walls and I have never heard of that before, let me tell you.

Hmmm, it feels like I'm forgetting something, I thought for a moment about what that forgotten thing could be until a kind feminine voice startled me.

"Ummm, excuse me" I jumped into the air and spun around on my heel, to look at a woman, a very pretty woman at that, A kind face with wide open eyes, red hair tied up cleanly around her head except for two large strands of hair falling on each side of her head she wore a pretty light blue blouse with a white sleeveless button shirt on top, with a pink long skirt, a bow around her waist, she looked kind, it was weird but it felt that I wanted, no NEEDED to talk to her.

I look towards the woman and I realised I didn't know her name or vice/versa, better clear that up quick, I bow gentlemanly and say "the names Grim, and may I ask what milady's name might be?" upon raising my head to look at her again I smile when I see her tangle her fingers and place them upon her forehead and blush, that's quite a cute thing to do indeed.

"I'm Lu...Luna, a pleasure to meet you to Grim" the now named Luna smiled slightly at me and then asked a different question "wouldn't it be more important to find a way out then converse maybe?" I crease my brow in concentration and nod, "okay, good idea, here's the plan, we're looking for anything even slightly suspicious be it key-hole, buttons or markings, anything out of the ordinary, get it?" Luna nodded and turned around to scour the room.

As Luna searched my brain booted up, reaching my hands into my many pockets upon my cargo pants I feel something fuzzy and warm, I grin and pull out a nicely folded beanie, "wonder why they let me keep this" I whisper to myself quietly so Luna couldn't hear me, no matter, I unfolded the beanie and returned it to its rightful position, situated upon my head.

Feeling slightly better because I found my hat I look at Luna who had just opened a case _"holy crap has she already found the key while I was messing about looking for my hat... damn she's good" _indeed Luna had found the key to the door and without a word inserted it, opening up a hatch in the roof.

I whistled "great job Luna, you figured it out" Luna smiled and tried to pass it off as nothing but I wasn't having any of it, I praised Luna for all it was worth and by the end she was showing her back to me and stuttering "than-thank-you bu... but could we ple...please escape" I nod in acceptance and look up, the hatch was quite high and I could only just reach it and me being at least a head taller than Luna pretty much told me she wouldn't be able to reach.

I was about to state that fact when Luna attempted to jump to reach the ledge and I couldn't help but chuckle at her concentrated face, her tongue poking out in slight annoyance it was adorable and before she could say otherwise on another attempted grab at the ledge I placed my hands on her hips and boosted her up above the hatch, she stood at top the elevator looking down at me with a blush and slight frown, I couldn't help but laugh once again as she then hid herself because of her blush.

Once I calmed down she reached her hand towards me signalling me to grab on, I looked shocked, and she really didn't think she could lift me did she? I shake my head, and instead of grabbing her hand I reached my arms up and grabbed onto the ledge, and with a great heave I pull myself out of the hatch, because of all my police training I was physically fit and healthy, so I made it look easy.

Once outside I grin at Luna, then look around, we seemed to be in a huge warehouse, and I meant huge, the place was massive, had to be at least a couple of stories tall, I whistled and looked at the drop from the elevator roof, it wasn't that high but I think Luna or myself could get hurt jumping from it.

I sigh, sometimes it sucks to be a gentleman, without warning I leapt from the roof to the floor, I braced myself and once my feet touched the ground I rolled to avoid damage to myself.

Checking my beanie was still upon my head I looked up to Luna who was still on top of the elevator and I gasp, the fall looked a lot steeper from down here. I walked to where I judged was a good catching position and gestured for Luna to jump so I could catch her, Luna jumped... over me and landed perfectly on the floor.

Jaw; please return from that floor you were just dropped on. Wow, that was so cool and it seemed the attention I gave Luna because of it caused her to once again tangle her fingers upon her forehead.

Now that we were on the floor I took a better inspection of the room and notice a few important things.

One; there were nine of those elevator things, but they weren't technically elevators they were just rooms with key-card locks. Two; A huge feckin' door that had a number nine on it located in the far corner, next to it a lever which said it was locked. Three; There was paint on the wall, spelling out "Two milkmen go comedy" which made no fucking sense what-so-ever, so I figured it was some sort of code or hit... maybe an anagram, wait if I move those letters to over there and swap those four, it spells "Welcome to my kingdom" I say without realising and Luna looks strangely at me, I just point at the writing and say "Two, milkmen go comedy is an anagram, it really say's welcome to my kingdom".

Luna was impressed I assumed because she gasped and questioned "how did you figure that out so quickly?"

"Easy, I'm a police officer, and I've seen many anagrams that suspects and convicts write and each one of the anagrams is easy to decipher"

"Your part of the police force? What position?" now that was a strange question and I didn't think Luna would ask something like that so I turn around and see another woman, I gasp and jump away in shock and point my finger at her "Where the fuck did you come from?" I demand.

"My, my jumpy aren't we" the first though that came into my head when I looked at the new person closely was _"hooker"_ with the way she was dressed, and African American woman with nothing but some big jewellery covering her breasts and a really short skirt, in fact the most clothes she wore was the actual jewellery and before I could voice my previous thought a hissing sound was heard and I looked towards the rooms to see two more hatches opening up and out popped from one of the rooms an old guy and from the other a guy with a top-hat and a... A FUCKING KID, there's a kid here, what the hell.

Anyway they hop down and come over to us and introductions are in order.

**THIS IS A LINE WITH PUZZLES**

Okay, so the old guy's name is Temyouji, he wore a white tucked in shirt with a tie and dress pants, truth be told, he was a bit of an asshole.

The kids name is Quark, he wore a weird hat, a little jacket, with shorts, and guess what he was ten but he was really clever, like scary clever for his age.

The top-hat wearing guy was named Dio and he was an utter prick, he was also hiding something but I could only tell because o-one else picked up on the slight twitching of his eye at random moments.

The hook... other woman was named Alice and apparently she hated shirts, who could of guessed.

It was also strange because no one said their second names and that confused me slightly.

"So we've all introduced ourselves, so I must ask who you two might be." Dio was the asker. I looked at them and said "The names Grim, I'm nineteen years old, I work in the police force as an interrogator, hang on a sec" I reach into my secret pocket on the inside of my shirt and pull out my ID card and badge and show them it. "See, MPS, stands for Metropolitan police service".

Everyone nodded their heads at that fact except for Temyouji was said "I thought the police didn't have interrogators anymore since the incident" that confused me I couldn't remember about any form of incident however I said "I'm special, see the ID it say's SPECIAL JURISDICTION underneath my name, let's just say I'm a special case". Everyone seemed to accept that fact and then looked towards Luna who looked slightly bashful and nervous.

"And, miss who might you be" Temyouji asked politely Luna looked worried and stared at me for reassurance, no idea why but hey, I'm not gonna' leave her hanging, "her name is Luna" Luna looked slightly relieved, however Temyouji humphed and I scowled at him "what's wrong Mr. Temyouji?" hey gotta' respect your elders.

"Why couldn't she tell us this herself?

"Because she's shy, what you think something suspicious going on?" Temyouji nodded and I frowned even deeper when I heard Luna gasp "If anything is suspicious, it's you, why when I asked what you did, you said collection but your right eyebrow twitched signalling that you weren't even close to telling the full truth".

Everyone gasped and Temyouji looked visibly shaken, further proving my accusation, as I just about to go to town on the bastard, another hatch opened up and out flew a... girl... out flew a girl... I must have really lost it.

Following her out was a young man, almost as tall as me, both of them walked over to us and introduced themselves.

**THIS IS A LINE WITH PUZZLES **

The small girl was named Phi, and she was fuckin weird in a good way though, she had white hair? What in the w... a short skirt with a overcoat and a blouse covered her legs and body.

The young man was named Sigma, and already I like the guy, he was nice and funny in a way.

The man identified as Sigma sighed "why would someone bring us here and not even offer us a drink" he ask sarcastically, I snorted and replied equally sarcastic "I don't know but if this guy offers us some drinks, I'm gonna' ask for the most expensive, that'll teach him".

Sigma chuckled "I hear that" he said. Phi groaned, seemed she thought we were idiots to be making jokes at this time, bah killjoy.

Anyway, we were about to continue conversing when the final hatch opened up and out jumped... no that can't be right that's just ridiculous... out jumped a robot with a girl in his arms, and I couldn't even care anymore, screw it, noting can surprise me.

Ten seconds later I ate those words because the robot shocked me by saying he couldn't remember anything, no one believed him except me because I could tell he was telling the truth because of body gestures.

"I believe him, his posture signifies being worried and lost in a way" the fact I that is was the first time I spoke since the robot jumped out shocked everyone, and the robot I decided to name K looked gratefully at me, I smiled and walked up to him, I was actually the same height as him which shocked everyone once again, including me, I patted him on the shoulder and led over to where the new girl seemed to be okay now.

Oh side-note the girls name is Clover, strange name but meh, I couldn't say anthing about strange names.

**THIS IS A LINE WITH PUZZLES**

Whilst everyone talked I once again looked at the writing upon the wall, the anagram, suddenly Phi spoke "what does the writing on the wall mean?" before I could answer Luna answered "It's an anagram, it's meant to say WELCOME TO MY KINGDOM".

"Wow, Miss. Luna, how did you figure that out?" Quark asked with wide-eyes, Luna pointed at me as I continued to stare at the writing "It was Grim who figured it out, he just told me" I turned around and grinned like a moron "you figured it out" Sigma pondered.

"Oh aye... ain't I just great"

"But how?"

"How? Simple, TWO MILKMENT GO COMEDY doesn't a lick of sense, so I scoured my brain for solutions to this conundrum and guess what I found, anagrams. Simple now that you think about it" I loved using big words to make myself seem smart while in fact, my smartness is mainly street smart not actual science smart.

I heard a snort and I turned from looking at the anagram to Temyouji who had an annoyed look on his face "how did you know that, from what you told us you're nineteen and what you just explained as well as the fact you used scientific words raises some suspicion about your age".

Really, are we really going on about suspicious behaviour... I actually couldn't tell him the exact truth about how I know all these scientific words, because I used my time-line jump ability to return to different times to learn new things such as self defence etcetera.

However before I could lay the smackdown upon Temyouji about suspicious behaviour, a projection appeared upon one of the walls in the warehouse and on that projection was... ZERO.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyyy, everybunny what are you all hopping over there for, hop over here, we got a fun game to start" ZERO's high-pitched ear-grating voice invaded my ears and I had to cover them because they hurt.

We all headed over to the projection, except for me and Luna, me because I was still covering my ears and Luna because she was checking on me, I sighed "It's alright Luna, I just have sensitive hearing, not a problem, you head on, I'll catch up" Luna didn't like it but she headed towards the others anyway, leaving me covering my ears.

Panic started to rise in my chest when the ringing in my ears didn't lessen, it was back, my illness, it was back, I... I thought I was cured, I am... I was, I looked down to the ground and clenched my fists until they went white. I told myself to calm down, that I was gonna' be fine, but deep down I knew I wasn't. I was just about to start hyperventilating when ZERO's whinny voice cut in shouting "GRRRRIIIIMMMYYY WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE, C'MON, WE'RE WAITING".

I scowled, that bastard must've done something to me that caused me to re-catch the illness, although I couldn't do anything about it now, I could maybe do something later, I walk over to the rest of the group and distinctly hear ZERO say something, something that would scar me for life.

"Welcome, to the NONARY GAME 3.0, this game looks to be a fun one, involving lots of fun and... DYING"

At that moment I realised something...

Shit just got serious

_**The End, there we have it, chapter one, I hope you enjoyed, well if anyone actually reads this, I hope you enjoy, if not then oh well, I enjoy writing this I just hope someone somewhere enjoys reading this.**_

_**IEvolution2330I Signing off  
CYA**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Ambidex Edition Huh?

**Zero Escape Eh?  
****Well I got one review which is nice, and it was a positive one which is even nicer.  
Disclaimer: Umm, I don't think it's necessary because it's obvious I don't own anything except for my character. Without further annoyance, here's chapter 2.  
****Chapter 2: This Is The Ambidex Edition Huh?**

I stood next to Luna as the little rabbit on screen danced about for a bit before actually explaining what was going to happen, this is a very short version of what he said because god itself would not be able to put up with this rabbit.

Basically we have all been kidnapped by some sick and twisted individual named Zero because... ya know what; I think it would be better if I went into more detail, here goes.

Once the rabbit stopped dancing he or she... or even it stared at us ten captives in amusement or what passes for amusement on a rabbits face. "As I said before, welcome to my kingdom, and welcome to THE NONARY GAME AMBIDEX EDITION" a couple of things happened at that moment which I think only I noticed, one; Clover muttered to herself that that's impossible or something along those lines. Two; I realised I was wearing a bracelet which I couldn't remove with the number 3 upon it as well as the word pair what was also strange was the fact it was coloured blue. Three; the robot man now named K drabbled on about what Nonary meant something about nine I believe.

"That's carrot K, now nine is an important number, because the number nine is what will help you escape" I had to do a double-take on that one, nine will help up escape, how it will he... THE BIG DOOR, that's it, the door has a number nine upon if and our bracelets all have the number 3 on, so... so, what's the connection... argh I should know this... damnit.

Zero carried on despite my mini monologue in my mind and said "that's right the number nine will save you, now Phido, could be so kind as to show me your bracelet" my ears perked up at this information, this could be the connection I needed I listened intently as Zero continued with his speech "you see the number on your bracelet is a three and that number can increase and decrease during the AMBIDEX games" that was it, somehow this ambidex game could either make our BP increase or decrease and when we get nine BP we can... I look towards the huge door and towards the lever next to it, bingo, nine BP means we can open that door.

"Hehehe, it seems Grimmy has figured it out" Zero's wor entered my ear and brought me back to facing the screen, I look around and it seems everyone is surprised I figured it out.

"Care to share what you know with the rest of the class?" Zero cheekily questioned, little bastard was starting to grind my gears at this point, however I decided to indulge the little fur ball. "Very well, according to the white rat, the number nine will help us correct" everyone nodded as Zero looked almost hurt at my comment "so if nine helps us I can only assume with Zero's explanation about the numbers on our bracelets that through this Ambidex game, we can gain the number nine needed to escape, by then pulling the lever when we have nine BP, or bracelet points".

"Bracelet what?" asked Quark, I point at my bracelet, underneath the 3 was the letters BP, everyone understood then.

"Awww, Grimmy, you ruined the surprise, that was my line" I grinned _"tough shit"_ I thought to myself 2however, that wasn't everything that needed to be explained, you see, you can't just enter the AMBIDEX rooms willy-nilly, you need AB cards to unlock them and to get the AB cards you need to complete some... let's call them fun rooms for now, anybunny, your bracelets might all have the number 3 and the letters BP for bracelet points as Grimmy pointed out, however what about the colours of these bracelets" .

"I get it, mine and Sigma's bracelets are red" Phi spoke out and I completely forgot she was actually there. "Yes, yes you see to open the locked doors behind you, you need the right colours, let's call these doors chromatic doors anyway, what colours would you need to open the magenta door, let's ask Cleaver"

Cleaver... I mean Clover looked shocked and asked "why me?" Clover fearfully wondered, by now I wasn't listening, I already knew what colours we needed from looking at everybody's bracelets, for the next minute the whole colour situation was sorted out and Zero had some other news for us, six things that were very important apparently "One: The number nine door opens once for only nine seconds, once those nine seconds are up, it's game-over to anyone who is still inside, TWO; if your BP is below 9 and you think you can just slip in when someone opens the door, that won't work either, you see these bracelets inject a lethal poison into your systems, of course that's after the anaesthetic is injected. THREE; there are pairs and solo's, pairs both have the same destiny and have to enter the same door as everyone else, while solos can go wherever they feel. FOUR; since there are ten of you there has been some adjustments; one group will consist of four people instead of three. FIVE; If anyone attempts to remove the bracelet, you will be PENALIZED severely".

I giggled at that, penalized, hehehe, Zero ignored it and carried on "SIX; since you're all most likely annoyed I will tell you this, Zero is in this facility and the only people in this place are you ten, so have fun with that" that one rule just destroyed all the trust that could've have been made right then and there. I even saw Luna give me a worried glance and I sighed.

"Anybunny, any questions?" Zero pondered, instantly Luna raised her arm, as if in class, I found it rather cute "Yes Moony, what is it?"

"Why did you start talking in rabbit puns?" my palm hit my head quicker than anything in the world, "umm, because I felt like it" was Zero's obvious answer.

"Enough of that, is there anything else you forgot to mention?" I ask in a calm voice, Zero held is head and adopted a thinking pose "oh yes, I remember, something specifically referring to you Grimmy, I was told by Zero to tell you that, you have IT again. Anyway, please check the time until the chromatic doors open by pressing both of the bracelets buttons".

Everyone else except me did and the time showed 0:06, presumably that meant there were 6 minutes until the chromatic doors opened.

I however was still in shock... I had IT again, why... why me, I was cured through weeks and weeks of testing and now, I have IT again... damnit, if that's true then I have 10 hours top before something bad happens to me... shit.

I take a deep breath and speak, "okay, since we have no choice but to play, let's decide who's going with who" everyone seems to agree when suddenly a voice started speaking "Chromatic doors opening, you will all have five minutes until the doors close, leaving you trapped if you're not inside".

Everyone systematically started panicking except for me, I went over the group possibilities, but stopped when I heard Phi say "everyone listen, we have only three options, they are option one, me Sigma, Luna and Grim go through the magenta door, Clover, K and Alice go yellow door and Dio, Quark and Temyouji go Cyan, option b means me, Sigma and Temyouji go yellow, K, Clover, Luna and Grim go Cyan and Dio, Alice and Quark go Magenta. Option C is me, Sigma and Alice go Cyan, Clover, K and Temyouji go magenta and Dio, Quark and Luna go yellow, go it?"

We all nodded, of-course I knew all that, however I didn't know the specific colours required I am colour-blind, unfortunately.

Before anyone was the wiser Zero spoke up with "well that's all, have fun, have a nice trip" and his image disappeared.

"30 seconds until Chromatic doors close" everyone once again panicked and Luna ran up to Sigma and said "quick Sigma, choose"

"Wait... WAIT WHAT, YOU WANT ME TO CHOOSE"

"If not, you then Grim, or Phi, anyone, just pick"

Sigma seemed deep in thought until suddenly he determinedly looked up and spoke "I will go through the magenta CD with Luna and Grim, everyone ok with that" I nodded and Luna gave a worried yes as an answer.

"10 seconds until chromatic doors close" oh shit, we better book it, looking towards everyone else I gestured towards the door and before I could think everyone was running towards the door, Luna grabbing my hand and dragging me along, she had some strength I tell you.

We were almost there, damn whoever built this warehouse so big, I was now sprinting, pulling Luna along, we ran past everyone else ahead of us, so close now.

"Five" shit, five seconds left, I pumped my legs even harder, hearing the banging of everyone's feet against the cold metal floor.

"Four" We were so close now, just one more second.

"Three" my badge fell out of my pocket and hit the ground, by now we were at the door.

"Two" I push Luna through and sprint back to the badge, passing a surprised Phi and Sigma.

"One" I reach the badge and replace it into my pocket, turning around, I looked at the door, time for those parkour lessons to show, and I ran.

"Zero" I was a couple of feet away when the door started closing, panic rising in my chest I propel my body forward with a slide...

"Chromatic Doors Closing" I reach the gap in the door mid-slide, I close my eyes in fear of being trapped, and I heard Luna shout my name... I just had to make it.

"**CHROMATIC DOORS CLOSED" **

_**END  
Well, what do ya think, I really like this chapter, It was really fun to write, so what do you think happened, did Grim make it, or is he locked out and will he be penalized because of it.**_

_**Find out in the next chapter of Zero Escape Eh?  
IEvolution2330I Signing off  
CYA **_


	4. Chapter 3: Time For A Time-Jump!

**Zero Escape Eh?**

**Chapter 3: Time For A Time Jump!  
**_**A/N: I had recently replayed Zero escape and I have to say, it feels good to do so. Although I did notice a hell of a lot more plot holes this time, I won't say any because they might be spoilers but damn! You will know then when you see them. Games still my favourite game ever still.**_

_Last time on Zero Escape Eh?  
"Three" my badge fell out of my pocket and hit the ground, by now we were at the door._

"_Two" I push Luna through and sprint back to the badge, passing a surprised Phi and Sigma._

"_One" I reach the badge and replace it into my pocket, turning around, I looked at the door, time for those parkour lessons to show, and I ran._

"_Zero" I was a couple of feet away when the door started closing, panic rising in my chest I propel my body forward with a slide... _

"_Chromatic Doors Closing" I reach the gap in the door mid-slide, I close my eyes in fear of being trapped, and I heard Luna shout my name... I just had to make it.  
We now return to your scheduled reading. ENJOY!_

**THIS IS A LINE...NONARY**

It had all gone so wrong.

"_GRIM, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"_

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't know.

"_GRIM, ARE YOU OKAY?"_

"_I... I didn't make it... I didn't..." _I didn't believe, I couldn't... I didn't reach the door in time, when I reached it; the gap was too small for my whole body, so I had to pull my legs from underneath quickly. How could this be, I ran as fast as I could, even faster than that and I still didn't make it, why? It's so unfair...

"_GRIM" _The shouting through the door became more and more desperate, hoping, praying that I would respond with an okay or I'm fine. But I couldn't...

I had just fucked up _BIG _time.

"Player had not reached the chromatic door, injecting anaesthetic"

I closed my eyes as I felt the prick out the needle which instantly made me drowsy and tired and waited for the end, there was nothing that I could do. Nothing at all.

"Injecting serum in 10 seconds"

Huh, I never expected to go out like this, sitting on a cold hard floor in some abandoned warehouse waiting for some bracelet of all things... to kill me.

"9"

"_GRIM, PLEASE... ANSWER ME PLEASE" _

"8"

The voice was even more desperate, I wonder which one it was... most likely Luna.

"7"

This had to be the longest 10 seconds of my life.

"6"

Ironic considering that at the end of them I was going to die.

"5"

But hey, what can ya do?

"4"

I mean, I could time-line jump but I needed to concentrate and with this drug inside me, that was looking to not happen.

"3"

I didn't actually know what would happen if I died.

"2"

I had never actually, you know... died, I didn't know if I would Time jump or not.

"1"

I sighed "I guess I'm gonna' find out eh?"

"0... injecting serum... have a nice day"

I felt the harsh stab from the needle. I felt as the serum, as the voice called it moved into my bloodstream... then I felt no more.

And then I woke up on a cold hard metal floor, locked in a small metal room which looked suspiciously like an elevator.

**THIS IS A LINE... NONARY **

I couldn't help but laugh, I had just cheated death.

I quickly checked myself over; making sure everything was where it was.

My hat was upon my head, clothes all the same and the same annoying itch on my back still there.

Even if I was still in this "Nonary game" I had nothing to worry about, if something bad happened I could just "time-line jump" and fix it. And if I died... well I already know what happens when I die now.

Now this deadly game seems to be a lot less deadly... to me at least.

Now that I had cleared that up, I had to get out of here with Luna and then meet up with everyone else.

I stood up and looked around the room until I realised something.

"_How the bloody hell do I get out of here? Luna was the one who opened the door the last time, hang on a second... where the hell is Luna?"_

Luna wasn't in the same room as me.

I scratched my head in confusion until someone placed their hand upon my shoulder.

I jumped so high, my head hit the roof of the room and boy did it HURT.

I fell to the floor, hearing a gasp from the person who scared the hell out of me. As I rubbed my head furiously, trying to alleviate the pain forming at the top of my skull, a concerned face entered my visage. It took me a while to realise that the face was that of a woman... a very familiar woman at that.

The woman looked rather sad, most likely by the fact she made me jump that high in the first place.

After I few minutes, my head cleared up nicely and I was able to get a good look at the woman who had scared me.

It was Luna.

"_What the hell, where did she come from? She wasn't in the room before... strange"_

"Where did you come from?" I asked confusedly.

"I was here all along; you mustn't have noticed me... I'm really sorry about what just happened, please don't be angry with me" Luna pleaded with me, for me to forgive her when in the first place, there wasn't anything to forgive.

"It's okay Luna, its fine, you don't have to apologise" I muttered out as I warily stood up.

"Ho-how do you know my name?" Luna asked worriedly... shit, different time-line, forgot about that.

"That's your name? Oh lucky guess hehe" I know that excuse was utter crap, but what was I supposed to say "Hey I know your name because I just died and time-jumped... isn't it wicked?" nooooooo, that reply was a BIG no, no, and also very stupid.

However Luna seemed to accept that excuse with little effort as she and I went through introductions once again, it was actually the same as the last time I had met her... even managed to make her entwine her fingers on her forehead and blush like last time, and like last time it was very cute.

Then the rabbit turned up.

"**Hello everybunny! Welcome to my kingdom of fun and happiness" **Zero's voice once again grated upon my ear-lobes, causing some discomfort, Just like last time, I tuned out what the rabbit was saying and decided to go over a mental-checklist of sorts.

_Okay, let's go over what I already know. I know that the rabbit isn't the real zero and that the real zero is one of us... I know it's not me because I would remember being a kidnapper and for that matter, why would I kidnap myself? Answer is I wouldn't... because it's really stupid. I know all about these bracelet "things" and what the colour's represent... I also know to keep my badge SECURED within my pocket, so I don't have another date with death... it wasn't exactly pleasant._

"... **This is gonna' be fun, right Grimmy?" **asked a high pitched voice from the screen, and it took me a minute to realise that the rabbit was talking to me, my mind was so filled with so many thoughts my mouth opened by itself and the intellectual words that came out of my mouth were "wasat?".

_Wait... this seems really familiar, why is that?_

I hear an offended huff and before I know it, zero was talking once again **"that's not very nice Grimmy, for that I'm not gonna' bunny up a hint, instead I will just say one thing, my name is Zero, oh and that this elevator will collapse in a few minutes unless you can escape, BYE".**

_Did I... Did I just literally repeat, word for word what happened the first time I went through this... I did, didn't I?_

I groaned as I covered my face with my hands in shame. _I can't believe that I just did that._ My in mind rant was cut short by a whooshing noise, I look up and see a opened hatch. It took me a second but then I realised that Luna had just opened the hatch by herself... just like last time. _Wow... I'm useless aren't I?_

I shake my head and just like last time, I see Luna attempting to reach the man-hole by herself. And just like last time, she was too short to do so.

I grumble something incoherent and look up to the man-hole in wonder. _Could I..._ Before I knew it, I was jumping up through the man-hole and landing on the roof of the fake elevator. I stumble slightly when I land and hold my head in my right hand.

_JESUS, did I just do that... so it wasn't just Luna who could jump really far, it must be for everyone or something like that. But why? _It was at this point that I noticed that I was feeling rather sluggish and stiff and almost... heavy-like.

_Whoa, what the hell. How long was I actually out for_? I crack my neck and shake my arms and legs to limber up. _Hmm, It feels like I'm forgetting something, however for the life of me I can't remember what it was._ I hear a soft cough and look down back into the fake elevator and wince.

_Err, I forgot about Luna... oops!_

Redness reached my cheeks as I chuckled embarrassingly. I reach one hand down into the elevator and mutter a quick apology. As I pull her up, I realise something.

_I haven't introduced myself yet_.

As I pull Luna out of the elevator, with extreme ease I might add, which was weird. I wasn't strong at all; I was actually rather weak, always relying on my speed and agility... which were rather awesome I might add.

I shake my head slightly and had now pulled Luna on top of the fake elevator. I look towards her and sheepishly scratch my head through my beanie. "I'm Grim, it's good to meet you Luna" I outstretch my hand and Luna does the same, we shake hands.

I then look around the warehouse like last time; however I was rather surprised with the fact that there was no one else already outside.

I whistle _how quick Luna finished that puzzle was amazing if the fact no one is here means anything._

I suddenly grin, looking towards the edge of the elevator; an insane idea enters my mind. _Oh this is going to be FUN_.

Before Luna had any idea what was going through my head, I took off in a sprint, towards the edge of the elevator. Once I reach the edge I jump and just like I expected, I soared into the air.

_This is fucking epic._

Before long though, I start to slowly drift to the floor, I reach the floor and roll when I touch it. _Hey, no reason to risk damage, even if no risk is there in the first place._

That's when another hatch opened and out popped Dio and Quark.

Introductions were exactly like last time. Then another hatch opened up, revealing... the hook- I mean Alice.

As I watched Dio ogle Alice and Quark ask Luna questions about herself, another hatch opened. I already guessed who it was and it seemed I was correct because out popped; Temyouji. This introduction was rather different because as soon as Quark and Temyouji saw each other, they hugged. It was heart-warming. _Even if Temyouji was still a massive jack-ass._

After that, everything was exactly the same up until we had to choose who was going with whom through the chromatic doors. There were two reasons as too why it was different.

One: Sigma seemed to be looking around, almost as if expecting something.

Two: So was Phi, although in a more reclusive manner.

_Could it be..._I shake my head _It's silly to jump to conclusions, it's most likely they're just scared or something. _

"**Chromatic doors closing in 30 seconds" **

_Holy shit, that was quick, did I really just not listen to a single word said in the past 20 minutes or something... that's crazy._

Again, like last time Luna put Sigma on the spot and asked to choose where we all went. And like before he said that me and Luna should go with him and Phi through the Magenta door.

"**Chromatic doors closing in 10 seconds".**

"Okay, you heard the man, let's book it!" Everyone seemed to agree as we headed to our selected doors, me once again grabbing Luna's hand. Although this time with my other hand, I gripped my police badge. _Not letting this fucker kill me again._

"**Chromatic doors closing in 3 seconds"**

"HA! WE MADE IT" I shouted as all four of us entered the hall-way.

"**Chromatic doors closing... Chromatic doors closed".**

_We made it... I made it!_

We were all now located in a long corridor and with no other option then to go forward, we advanced through the hall-way, Luna, right beside me, using me as some form of comfort, Because of this I couldn't help the small blush to appear on my cheeks.

After a few minutes of walking, we reach another metal door.

"Hmm, this door has no colour, so I presume we can enter" I mutter just loud enough for my companions to hear me.

"Well, if that's the case, and then let's go in" replied Sigma, and I had to agree, we had nowhere else to go at this point. We all nodded and opened the door that had the sign, reading "Lounge" on it.

I was the first to enter and once I step inside the room, I almost felt like groaning.

This room... this lounge... looked exactly...

"Exactly like another puzzle"

_**CHAPTER FINISHED**_

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I know I have no excuse to as why I haven't updated this ad I won't insult you by making one up.**_

_**THIS IS IEVOULUTION2330I SIGNING OFF**_

_**CYA**_


End file.
